<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consumed by memoryfractals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755820">Consumed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryfractals/pseuds/memoryfractals'>memoryfractals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryfractals/pseuds/memoryfractals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of that famous kitchen scene in 2x05, and the far steamier version of events that we deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consumed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve wondered when she would stop being surprised by the situations she found herself in these days. Months ago, the most exciting thing in her life was the occasional work night out, getting completely wasted and belting out Disney songs at karaoke with Bill and Elena.</p><p>Now Bill was gone, stabbed to death in a Berlin nightclub, Elena was studiously ignoring her, most likely in the hopes that she wouldn't meet a similar fate, and the woman responsible for all of it currently had her pinned to her kitchen counter, the knife in her grasp poised sharp against the skin of Eve's chest.</p><p>How her life had gone from bridge club and school functions with Niko to...this, Eve wasn't entirely sure. When had she gone past the point of no return? Was it when she had lain beside Villanelle atop soft bedsheets, a blade tucked discreetly into the waistband of her trousers? Or was it before that, when she had sat across from Carolyn in a London cafe, excitement fizzling low in her stomach at the prospect of tracing down a psychopath?</p><p>It didn't really matter either way. There was no possibility now of returning to her old way of life, and honestly, Eve wasn't sure she would want to even if she could. Did it make her a terrible person, when even after everything that had happened, she still didn't regret welcoming it into her life in the first place?</p><p>Probably, though she couldn't quite find it in herself to care at the moment, especially not when met with the intoxicating thrill of Villanelle's dark stare. All she could focus on was the permeating heat of the body pressed tight against her own, the way it seared through into her, charging electrically through her veins before swooping down low to pool hot and slick between her thighs.</p><p>"I'm expensive," Villanelle informed her, trailing the tip of the curved blade down the front of Eve's chest, continuing until it came to a stop on her stomach, lingering over the same spot where, weeks before, she had carved her mark into Villanelle in a Paris apartment.</p><p>The reminder struck up an unexpected desire within Eve, a desire to peel the dress from Villanelle's skin and seek out the scar she had made on her torso, to trace over it repeatedly with her fingers, her lips, her tongue, until the younger woman was left shuddering under her ministrations.</p><p>The image twisted itself pleasantly in her gut, the strength of the longing almost staggering in its intensity. But, Eve forced it back, locking it neatly away in the part of her brain reserved solely for the dark musings that had recently began creeping more and more frequently into her day to day thoughts.</p><p>"I know," Eve replied, surprised by the steadiness of her own voice. Apparently, outsourcing work to a freelance assassin didn't come cheap. MI6 had set aside a sum of money large enough to make Eve's eyes water.</p><p>She could practically feel Villanelle preen with the acknowledgment.</p><p>"Will you give me everything I want?" Villanelle asked, eyes glittering as she increased the pressure behind the blade. The point bit dangerously into Eve's stomach, threatening to pierce through skin, the challenge in Villanelle's gaze daring Eve to deny her.</p><p>Yet, the fear she probably should have been experiencing never came. Villanelle wasn't going to stab her. Eve was suddenly as sure as she possibly could be of that fact. Without her, the attention Villanelle craved and thrived on also disappeared. There would be no more chase, no excitement, no game. You couldn't play hide and seek without the seeker.</p><p>Therefor, the only thing the knife succeeded in was stirring the already stoked flames of Eve's arousal, an aching need settling in to throb maddeningly in her clit.</p><p>"Yes," Eve exhaled shakily.</p><p>A satisfied smile curved Villanelle's lips. Her hazel eyes dropped to take in the knife at Eve's belly and then slowly began to track back up, her gaze lingering over the gentle swell of Eve's breasts, before finally coming to settle on her mouth. Her head inched ever so slightly closer, and Eve felt her heart start up a furious, unrelenting rhythm.</p><p>"Everything?" Villanelle repeated, her voice a quiet murmur that puffed hotly against Eve's lips. She pressed her hips forward, crushing Eve further into the counter, and then met her eyes dead on once more. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>The air froze in Eve's lungs and it took her a few seconds to remember how to restart the flow of oxygen. Because while it was one thing to lust after Villanelle, it would be a different thing entirely to act on it. She wanted it. God, she really fucking wanted it. But she couldn't, especially not here, in the house she shared with her husband, in the kitchen where he cooked her dinners.</p><p>"Carolyn has all the expenses covered," Eve assured her, a poor attempt at feigning ignorance, as Villanelle's lips pursed in displeasure at the answer.</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant."</p><p>And the rich timbre of her voice, the curl of her accent, the sheer power suffused into Villanelle's presence alone, all of it made Eve want nothing more than to give in to any demand that she could possibly make of her, no matter how extravagant or depraved. She gulped and turned her head away, refusing to meet the heat of Villanelle's gaze. Her whole body was starting to shake, and the growing hunger in slowly darkening hazel eyes was doing nothing for Eve's self control.</p><p>"Are you really going to stand there and pretend you don't want this?" There was an edge of irritation to Villanelle's voice now. Eve wasn't looking at her, or speaking to her. Eve was denying her, and for someone like Villanelle, who was used to getting anything she wanted the moment it was demanded, there was nothing worse.</p><p>So Eve wasn't surprised when strong fingers locked around her jaw like a vice to pull her head back around. The roughness of the action stirred something primal in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped her lips.</p><p>A perverse pleasure lit up Villanelle's face at the sound. "Because I have to tell you, Eve, it's not very convincing."</p><p>Eve tried to shake her head, but the hand on her chin held firm. "I don't..." she began, but didn't get any further, because Villanelle had leaned in, her nose skimming the curve of her jaw and making her eyes flutter.</p><p>"I can practically smell how badly you need this," she purred into the shell of Eve's ear.</p><p>Any logical thought immediately fled from Eve's mind, and suddenly, the simple task of stringing a sentence together was proving too much of a challenge for her to accomplish.</p><p>"Admit it," Villanelle demanded. "You pretend to be happy here, living your mediocre little life with your normal, boring husband—"</p><p>"Leave him out of this." Eve quickly found her voice, but Villanelle simply continued over her, drowning the words out as though she had never spoken.</p><p>"—but deep down, you know it will never be enough. You're not the type of person to ever be content with 'normal.'" Villanelle twisted the word, made it into something alien and undesirable.</p><p>"You don't know anything about me or my life," Eve denied, voice gaining volume as her anger swelled. Her temper, she told herself, having absolutely nothing to do with the possibility of Villanelle being right.</p><p>Villanelle pulled back to observe her with a mixture of pity and amusement that grated greatly on Eve's nerves. "I know you better than you know yourself."</p><p>Eve scoffed, a harsh, cutting sound, that sliced loudly through the still air.</p><p>Villanelle raised an eyebrow, then, very deliberately, started lowering the knife again, only stopping when it hit the waistline of Eve's trousers. With a quick flick of her wrist, the blade severed the button there from the fabric, sending it skittering off across the linoleum with a series of soft plinks.</p><p>Eve's mouth dried out completely.</p><p>"Just like I know, that if I were to slide my hand into your panties right now, you would be absolutely drenched, wouldn't you, Eve? Or am I wrong about that too?"</p><p>A soft moan parted Eve's lips, betraying just how much this little scenario was affecting her, and she couldn't stop the slight thrust of her hips as the words settled directly between her legs. Villanelle wasn't wrong. Eve could feel the sticky wetness beginning to saturate through her cotton underwear, lightly coating the insides of her thighs.</p><p>Villanelle smirked in victory. "I didn't think so."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Only if you ask nicely," Villanelle quipped airily, shit-eating grin firmly in place.</p><p>Eve glared back at her, refusing to play along with the childish antics, and Villanelle huffed, regarding her with the patient expression of a parent who was waiting out a particularly gruelling tantrum.</p><p>"You're so uptight," she noted with disappointment. The knife pushed past the now open flaps of Eve's trousers to hook into the waistband of her underwear, tugging playfully at the material. "Want me to loosen you up a bit, hmm?"</p><p>When Villanelle's other hand left her jaw to locate her zipper, Eve finally regained control of her body. She grabbed Villanelle's wrist, stopping her in her tracks, and took a few deep, sobering breaths, as she tried to slow the frantic, racing beat of her heart.</p><p>"Don't," Eve said through a clenched jaw. "I don't want this." But the denial sounded weak even to her own ears.</p><p>Villanelle looked down pointedly to where Eve's hips were wriggling beneath her weight, desperately trying to gain any kind of friction, and she let out a low chuckle that shot straight to Eve's clit.</p><p>"Why don't I believe you?"</p><p>"I can't," Eve tried, a last ditch effort to stop something that was quickly spiralling out of her control. If she allowed herself to fall into this, there would be no hope of pulling herself back out again. One taste of Villanelle was never going to be enough.</p><p>"Then tell me to stop." Villanelle leaned in slowly, providing Eve plenty of opportunity to pull away, to stop her, to refuse. "Tell me," she repeated, moving closer still, lips just barely out of reach.</p><p>Eve didn't remember giving herself permission to close those last few millimetres of distance, but the next thing she knew she was inching forward, allowing her lips to brush over Villanelle's with the lightest of pressure, registering their softness with a faint sigh, before abruptly pulling back in shock at her own actions.</p><p>Time seemed to freeze for two whole seconds, the sound of Eve's ragged breaths spilling out to fill the space between them as their eyes locked and held.</p><p>Then, like a bowstring pulled taut beyond its means, Villanelle snapped. The knife landed on the floor with a metallic clatter, and in the next instant a hand was fisting Eve's shirt, yanking her in to meet an insistent pair of lips.</p><p>Villanelle's tongue traced the contours of her mouth, mapping out every inch, claiming Eve with a passion that left her gasping. Eve moaned into her, clutching desperately at lace covered shoulders as a leg pushed its way roughly between her own, kicking her feet apart and spreading her open.</p><p>The rasp of her zipper being rolled down had her toes curling in anticipation, and in the next second, deft fingers were pushing past the waistband of her underwear, gently parting her folds to glide easily through wet heat. Villanelle teased at her entrance with a single digit, barely sliding it in to the first knuckle before swiftly retreating, moving to spread more of Eve's wetness along the length of her slit, and then returning again to press back inside.</p><p>The torturous rhythm continued that way for what felt like a lifetime, gradually working Eve up into a frenzied state of arousal. She barely recognised herself as she writhed under Villanelle's touch, her frustrated whines swallowed by the warmth of the other woman's mouth. When Villanelle's fingers eventually travelled up to paint tight circles around her clit, Eve could have cried with relief.</p><p>"Fuck," she groaned, pulling back from Villanelle's lips to focus her full attention on the feeling, then jerked when Villanelle pressed down with more purpose. "Fuck!"</p><p>Villanelle released a sudden burst of satisfied laughter. "Oh, do tell me again how much you don't want this," she mocked.</p><p>Through the haze of her pleasure, Eve managed to swat weakly at Villanelle's arm. "Shut up."</p><p>More laughter at this, but before Eve could say anything in return, Villanelle readjusted, angling her wrist to finally press two fingers inside, her thumb overtaking the delicious pressure against her clit. Eve clenched around the intrusion, head lolling back over her shoulders as she adjusted to the new onslaught of sensation. When Villanelle started up a series of slow, steady thrusts, a choked moan clawed its way up her throat.</p><p>Both of her arms dropped from Villanelle's shoulders to reach back, hands gripping hard to the counter, and the support it provided enabled Eve to push herself harder onto Villanelle's fingers, taking as much of their length as was humanely possible. Villanelle's other hand moved beneath her shirt, sneaking under the cup of her bra to palm her breast, and Eve pressed herself further into the contact, mewling when her nipple was pinched and rolled between dextrous fingers.</p><p>Sex had never been this good before, not even in the early days with Niko, when their relationship had been fresh and new. Every nerve ending in Eve's body was engaged in a completely unfamiliar way, responding enthusiastically to each stroke and curl of Villanelle's fingers, every firm press against her swollen clit. She wondered if it was to do with the fact that Villanelle was a woman, or if it was simply that Villanelle was...well, Villanelle.</p><p>The darkness inside of her called out to Eve like a siren's song, pulling her in toward her own inevitable destruction, so alluring that she couldn't bring herself to care about the impending disaster. This woman had single-handedly upended Eve's entire life, tearing her flimsy veil of domesticity to shreds before incinerating the pieces, and all Eve could do was stand there, pleading for her to continue, for Villanelle to eclipse and consume her until all that was left were whatever scraps of the wreckage Villanelle was willing to offer her.</p><p>As Eve's gasps and moans gained in frequency, Villanelle picked up the pace, driving into her with single-minded intent, her fingers twisting and curling, dragging over Eve's inner walls and hitting repeatedly against the spongy patch of flesh deep inside of her that sent sparks flashing behind her closed eyelids. The small of her back hit repeatedly off the counter with the bruising force of Villanelle's thrusts, the pain only fuelling the rapidly unfurling coil of pleasure at the base of her spine.</p><p>Villanelle's mouth was suddenly on her neck, licking and sucking a path to her jaw, grazing her teeth along the skin. Eve tilted her head forward to meld their lips together once again, gasping when her bottom lip was sucked into Villanelle's mouth, sharp teeth biting down hard to pierce the flesh. The salty tang of copper flooded Eve's mouth and she both felt and heard Villanelle's responding groan as she caught the taste of Eve's blood on her tongue.</p><p>She was so close, dangling tantalisingly on the cusp of what was promising to be a truly spectacular orgasm, that when Villanelle suddenly stopped, her fingers slipping free without warning, Eve could have stabbed her all over again. She grabbed for Villanelle's hand, trying to drag it back down, but the other woman shrugged her off, ignoring her protests as she leaned in to place a surprisingly tender kiss to the skin just beneath Eve's ear.</p><p>"I want to taste you," Villanelle offered in explanation. And before Eve's pleasure addled brain could even begin to process those words, Villanelle was stepping back, rucking her dress up over her knees to allow herself to drop unhindered to the floor, kneeling before Eve with a grace and beauty that contrasted greatly with the drab backdrop of Eve's suburban kitchen. The sight was so sensual that Eve nearly came on the spot.</p><p>Here she was, this woman who could snap a neck as easily as a Kit-Kat, on her knees in front of Eve—for Eve—and the power trip that thought provided was almost enough to knock her sideways.</p><p>Villanelle reached forward, bunching the material of Eve's trousers in her hands before dragging them down, tugging her underwear along with them, and then tossing them off to the side with a disapproving tut as soon as Eve had stepped free.</p><p>"I bought you much nicer clothes," she admonished Eve. "You should wear them." Only Villanelle would take a moment to comment on someone's fashion sense whilst in the middle of having sex.</p><p>"My clothes are perfectly—" Eve cut herself off with a moan when Villanelle leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the length of her centre, gathering the slickness of Eve's arousal and releasing a groan into her swollen flesh that vibrated through Eve in the most pleasurable of ways.</p><p>"God," Eve choked out, her eyes slipping closed, hands tightening their grip on the kitchen counter to the point of pain. "Oh god, yes."</p><p>Villanelle didn't mess around. She pulled Eve's right leg over her shoulder, her tongue flicking out to lick firm strokes over Eve's clit while her fingers worked their way back inside her, two instantly giving way to three and picking up a satisfying rhythm. Eve's previously ruined orgasm started to come racing rapidly back towards her.</p><p>She reached down to try and tangle a hand in Villanelle's hair, becoming frustrated when her low ponytail didn't allow for any real purchase. Eve blindly sought out the hair tie and pulled it off, freeing Villanelle's honey-blonde locks to fall loosely about her shoulders. Her hand immediately delved into the silky strands, holding Villanelle firmly in place, her nails scraping hard against her scalp as she angled her hips perfectly to meet the warmth of Villanelle's mouth and the relentless thrusts of her fingers.</p><p>It wasn't long before Eve felt that familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. Her body was starting to tense, thighs trembling against the sides of Villanelle's head as her muscles tensed in preparation of release. The obscenity of the slick noises coming from between her legs only helped to push her along. Her moans were starting to come more frequently, increasing in pitch and fervour.</p><p>"Look at me, Eve," Villanelle suddenly demanded, pulling her head back from Eve's centre.</p><p>Eve followed the command instantly, dropping her head forward and allowing her eyelids to flutter open to drink in the sight before her. Dark eyes stared back at her , shining up at Eve with a look of pure devotion that stole her breath away. Villanelle's free hand was between her own thighs, Eve could see the jut of her elbow as she rubbed at herself furiously beneath layers of sheer black fabric.</p><p>And, as Eve watched, Villanelle lowered her head back down, her lips wrapping around Eve's clit and sucking it roughly into her mouth, laving her tongue back and forth across its pounding surface.</p><p>The orgasm crashed over Eve with an unnerving intensity, her eyes slamming shut as her back arched away from the counter, a series of garbled moans pouring unchecked from her lips. Wave after wave of searing pleasure rippled its way through her tensed muscles as she pulsed hard around Villanelle's fingers, a fresh gush of arousal spilling over onto them as they continued to work steadily inside of her.</p><p>It was only a moment later that Eve heard a guttural moan rip its way up Villanelle's throat, her hand stilling its movement between Eve's thighs, and Eve tore her eyes open, watching with rapt attention as Villanelle fell apart, her cheeks flushed and lips parted as she shuddered out her own release.</p><p>This was the point where she was meant to feel guilty. Eve waited for it to happen, to feel any modicum of regret for her actions, but it never came. If anything she felt giddy, riding on the high of the best orgasm she had experienced in years. She would deal with the fallout later, whatever it may be. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this for as long as she could.</p><p>While Eve struggled to catch her breath, slumped heavily against the counter, Villanelle was already disentangling herself from Eve's hold, straightening up and smoothing down her dress as she wiped the sparkling trace of Eve's arousal from her chin with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Good?" she asked Eve, a self-satisfied smirk quirking the corners of her lips.</p><p>Eve merely hummed in response. She couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed by the cocky attitude. Villanelle deserved to smug after how hard she had just made Eve come. She was struggling just to stay upright, her legs wobbling unsteadily beneath her.</p><p>Villanelle reached down, rubbing her kneecaps through the fabric of her dress as her smirk turned to a pained frown. "Your floor is really uncomfortable," she told Eve in an accusatory tone.</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. "You're the one who decided to go down on me in a kitchen."</p><p>"I didn't hear any complaints."</p><p>"God, you're obnoxious," Eve told her, the grin accompanying the words taking any of the bite out of them.</p><p>Villanelle smiled back, a wide, genuine smile that Eve had never seen on her before. It lit up her entire face, and Eve found herself wanting to state at it just a little while longer. Villanelle stepped in close and raised a hand to push the hair sticking sweatily to Eve's forehead behind her ear. "Maybe we could make it to the bedroom for round two?"</p><p>Of course, that's when Eve's brain decided to start working again, clicking back into gear with a lurch. Her eyes widened as she remembered the reason why they probably shouldn't have been doing this in the first place.</p><p>"What?" Villanelle asked, pulling back as she noticed her distraction.</p><p>"There's a car..." Eve trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the window.</p><p>She saw the realisation dawn in Villanelle's eyes. "You let me fuck you when an MI6 chauffeur was waiting for us outside?"</p><p>Eve's silence and the look on her face must have told Villanelle everything she needed to know. "Eve," she gasped, looking positively delighted, "that is very unprofessional."</p><p>"I tried to stop you," Eve reminded her.</p><p>"Sure," Villanelle snorted, "you put up a real fight."</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes again as she pushed gently past her, going in search of her discarded clothes. "You should fix your hair," she advised Villanelle on her way past, glancing at the wayward strands atop her head. The last thing they needed was a nosy driver poking his nose into their business and possibly having any of this getting back to Carolyn.</p><p>Her underwear was ruined, Eve tossed the wet material aside and pulled her trousers on, pausing when she came to do up the button and found it missing. "Did you have to slice the button off?" she groaned, pulling open a nearby drawer and rifling through its contents.</p><p>Villanelle shrugged. "Dramatic effect."</p><p>Eve finally found what she was looking for. She grabbed the safety pin from the drawer and used it to secure the two halves of loose fabric together. She straightened up, proud with her work, to find Villanelle watching her—hair already smoothed back into a sleek ponytail—with amusement.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"That is sooo sexy," Villanelle drawled sarcastically.</p><p>"It's your fault," Eve defended.</p><p>"Trust me, I was doing you a favour."</p><p>"I like these trousers!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>They really didn't have time for this little back and forth. Eve heaved a sigh and started toward the hallway. "We need to go, we're already late."</p><p>There were things she would much rather be doing with Villanelle than taking her to interrogate The Ghost. Like leading her upstairs, stripping her down and pinning her into the mattress, making her come over and over again until she couldn't take anymore.</p><p>Unfortunately, duty called.</p><p>They slipped into their shoes by the entrance way, and as Eve put her coat on, preparing to open the door, Villanelle spun her around with a firm hand at her elbow. "One more thing," she said, and then her mouth was on Eve's once again, consuming her with less urgency but no less passion than before. Eve realised with a moan that she could taste herself on Villanelle's tongue as it swiped over her lips and pushed inside her mouth to curl against her own. She was left breathless by the time Villanelle released her.</p><p>Eve had never truly understood the expression 'kissed senseless' until right then.</p><p>"You had blood on your lip," Villanelle explained innocently, reaching past Eve to pull the door open before walking out ahead of her, leaving Eve to follow behind with shaky legs and a dazed expression on her face.</p><p>This woman would be the death of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>